


When the winter wind passes (let's meet again)

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, nielsungweek, nielsungweekDay_6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: The winter wind became even more colder without you by my side.





	When the winter wind passes (let's meet again)

 

**

 

 

 

“Niel ah! Time for breakfast” Jisung screamed, setting down the food on the table. It was one of those rare days where both of their off days matched and Jisung planned to spend the whole day with Daniel.

 

 

 

“Morning hyung. That smells good” Daniel whispered in a sleepy voice hugging Jisung from the back.

 

 

 

“Hey that tickles” Jisung giggled, Daniel’s warm breath tickling his skin. Daniel upon hearing that playfully rubbed his face more into Jisung’s nape making the older laugh and squirm even more.

 

 

 

“Yah! Kang Daniel stop it!” Jisung yelled though his laughter. Jisung removed Daniel’s arms from around his waist, turning his body around to face the younger. “Didn’t I tell you to stop? This choding really” Jisung scolded hitting him lightly on the arm.

 

 

 

“Ah hyung that hurts” Daniel complained rubbing the area on his arm where Jisung had hit him. Jisung rolled his eyes, knowing that Daniel was just pretending. Jisung had known Daniel for years and he could tell what the younger was thinking without Daniel even having to tell him. If anything Jisung knew Daniel better than Daniel knew himself and vice versa.

 

 

 

“Just sit down and have your breakfast, you big baby” Jisung said pushing Daniel to sit down on the chair. Daniel obediently listened to Jisung but not before stealing a quick peck on the older’s lips, to which Jisung hit him once again. Jisung was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Jisung checked the camera to see who was visiting their home this early in the morning.

 

 

 

“Hyung who is it?” Daniel asked, well more like mumbled his mouth full of food.

 

 

 

“It’s Sungwoon” Jisung replied, confused as to why Sungwoon was in front of their house at this time of day. Sungwoon would usually call him beforehand to let him know that he was coming over but today he came without notice.

 

 

“Sungwoon hyung? Why is Sungwoon hyung here?” Daniel asked also confused as to why the older was at their house. He didn’t mind his hyungs coming over but a text or a call beforehand would be really handy.

 

 

 

“Sungwoon ah, what are you doing here?” Jisung asked when Sungwoon reached his door. He opened the door wider letting the younger in, closing it then afterwards.

 

 

 

“I just stopped by to see how you were doing hyung?” Sungwoon replied, giving the older a hug, surprising Jisung but he hugged him back none the less. Sungwoon pulled himself away from the older, looking at him with concern, worry and sadness? in his eyes.

 

 

 

“I’m doing good, why wouldn’t I be?” Jisung raised an eyebrow, not knowing why Sungwoon was coming up to check on him. He tried to rack his brain for a reason as to why the younger was being so concerned, but to no avail.

 

 

 

“Hyung, Dani-“ Sungwoon started but was cut off when Jisung suddenly went into the kitchen after hearing Daniel calling for him. “Sungwoon ah, have some breakfast while you’re here” Jisung called from the kitchen. Sungwoon didn’t answer staring at the spot Jisung was just standing at.

 

 

 

“Sungwoon ah, hurry you know how Niel gets when he’s hungry” Jisung said in a light tone earning a whiny “Hyung” from the said person. Sungwoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pasting a smile on his face before entering the room.

 

 

 

“I’m coming hyung”

 

 

 

“So what brought you here hyung?” Daniel mumbled his mouth full, cheeks bulging out on both sides, looking very much like a squirrel. Jisung giggled at Daniel’s appearance, resisting the urge to pinch his already stuffed cheeks. Sungwoon gave no reply, too busy shoving food into his mouth.

 

 

 

“Hyung” Daniel repeated, giving Jisung a side glance. Jisung nudged the younger, startling him causing him to choke on his food. Jisung feeling sorry for nearly killing him, gently tapped his back then passing him a glass of water. Sungwoon continued to cough a few more times until he finally regained his breath.

 

 

 

“Sorry, what?” Sungwoon rasped out between deeps breaths.

 

 

 

“Daniel was asking you why you decided to grace our lovely abode with your presence so early in the morning” Jisung said sarcastically even including some hand gestures here and there. Daniel finding everything funny, giggled at Jisung’s reactions. Being known as the reaction king among their group of friends, Jisung was always equipped with any reactions. This was one of the many traits that Daniel loved about Jisung. He was and still is like a big ball of sunshine, always radiating warm and positive vibes to everyone around him. As much as a bright person Jisung is he was also one of the biggest cry baby Daniel has ever met.

 

 

 

Jisung would cry at the smallest thing, may it be a sad movie or even while listening to a sad song. But to Daniel’s eyes everything the older did is just too loveable and adorable. He loved it when Jisung’s eyes would curve into the most perfect crescents when he smiled. It never failed to make his heart skip a beat especially if that smile was directed at him – of which it is 99% of the time. But he also loved how Jisung’s red lips would get even redder resembling a ripe cherry, his bottom lip puffy and wet. Daniel knowing that Jisung loved watching movies would take him out on a date to the cinema. And most of the time it was a sad movie that they ended up watching. But it was something that Daniel had planned without the older’s knowledge. The reason being is that Jisung gets really clingy and affectionate when he cries. He would latch himself onto Daniel like a koala, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. It was up to the point that Daniel had to walk around the house with Jisung on him. Daniel would complain about the older clinging to him but deep inside he was loving it.

 

 

 

But of course Jisung knew this. He knew Daniel ever since he was young, him being one of his closest friend. Therefore, he knew how Daniel’s mind worked, maybe more than the guy himself.  Jisung would resist the urge to laugh whenever Daniel would whine about him being heavy because he knew that the younger was lying. He could tell by the fact that Daniel would always wrap his arm around Jisung’s waist, preventing him from going anywhere. In short they were whipped for each other.

 

 

 

“Geez hyung can I not come and see my dear hyung and dongsaeng?” Sungwoon retorted, placing his hands on his chest with a mock hurt look on his face. Jisung rolled his eyes, not bothering to verbalise an answer and instead opted to wipe the rice stuck on the corner of Daniel’s mouth.

 

 

 

“Aigoo, seriously what will you do without me Kang Daniel” Jisung teased with a light shake of his head. Daniel shrugged “I don’t know, probably assume foetal position and suck my thumb?” he joked with a teasing smile. Jisung lightly pinched Daniel’s side before turning his attention to Sungwoon. Jisung frowned a bit when he saw Sungwoon quickly and sneakily wipe the corner of his eyes obviously not wanting to be caught.

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked in concern.

 

 

 

“What? Oh yeah there was just something in my eye” Sungwoon replied flashing the older a reassuring smile. Jisung still a bit worried decided to just let it go with a slow nod.

 

 

 

“I need to go hyung, I forgot I had to do something, thanks for the food” Sungwoon hurriedly said taking his coat and putting it on.

 

 

 

“Okay..are you sure you’re okay?” Jisung asked.

 

 

 

“I’m okay hyung, I just need…to go. I can’t see you like this, I’m sorry” Sungwoon replied his eyes not meeting Jisung’s.

 

 

 

“Sungwoon ah!” Jisung called out as the younger rushed out of his house. Jisung stood at his open door in wonder. What just happened? Sungwoon was never the type to just leave like that and made Jisung more concerned. Was he going through something that he didn’t know? It was rare for Sungwoon not to tell him if there was something bothering him. Sungwoon found solace in the older’s presence, always going to him for advice and help. That’s why Jisung was so confused on what could be causing Sungwoon to act like this.

 

 

 

Thinking about more about it Sungwoon has been acting weird for the last month and this wasn’t the first time Jisung has encountered Sungwoon acting like this. But it didn’t mean that Jisung was any less puzzled. If anything he was more puzzled.

 

 

 

It was one of those day where Jisung felt something was terribly wrong. Daniel hasn’t contacted him the whole day and Jisung was getting worried. It was unlike his husband not to call him at least once a day to ask him how he was doing and if he ate or not. Jisung had tried to call him multiple time but all he got was his voicemail.

 

 

 

Jisung paced around the room, biting his nails as he waited for Daniel’s call. He was on the verge of panicking and he hated how the worst case scenarios invaded his thoughts. Jisung vehemently shook his head, shaking away negative thoughts. Maybe his battery died and he didn’t have his charger with him that’s why he hasn’t contacted him yet. Yes, maybe that’s what’s happening. Jisung forced himself not to worry too much. Daniel is probably just running late and he’ll be home later.

 

 

 

With that thought in mind, Jisung laid his body on the couch his eyes still fixed on his phone sitting on top of the coffee table. He stared at the dark screen for a while and as if he was being hypnotised Jisung’s eyes started to close. The next time Jisung opened his eyes it was morning time and still no sign of Daniel. In a panic Jisung starts to call all their friends hoping that someone had any information on where Daniel could be.

 

 

 

“Hyung?”

 

 

 

“Sungwoon ah! Have you heard anything from Daniel? He didn’t come home last night and it’s not him not to call me if he’s going somewhere. What if something happened to him? Sungwoon ah, I don’t know what to do” Jisung sobbed.

 

 

 

“I’m coming, just stay there and don’t move. I’ll be there in a while” Sungwoon said over the phone grabbing his keys and jacket. Jisung replied with a small ‘okay’ before ending the call.

 

 

 

Jisung threw his head back on the couch, his head pounding. Jisung massaged his temples his thoughts still on Daniel’s whereabouts. He was also starting to feel light headed, his energy dropping by the second.

 

 

 

Jisung bolted from his seat when he heard the door opening, thinking it was Daniel.

 

 

 

“Daniel!” he called out but he felt his heart drop when he saw who it was.

 

 

 

“Hyung…”  Sungwoon felt his heart break at the sight of the older. His hair was in a mess, his skin paler than normal and the dark circles under his eyes getting darker and darker. Yoon Jisung looked like a mess, a word that usually isn’t associated with the older. He hated seeing his Jisung hyung be like this. He hated seeing his hyung live in a lie. When he saw Jisung talk as if Daniel was there, seeing Jisung place two plates, two cups and two pairs of chopsticks on the table even though he was alone completely broke his heart. This wasn’t the Jisung hyung he knew and if what it takes is for Sungwoon to act like the villain then he’ll gladly play the role.

 

 

 

“I know where Daniel is”

 

 

 

Jisung’s head snapped towards Sungwoon’s direction. “Where is he? Hurry up and tell me where he is!” Jisung grabbed Sungwoon’s shoulders shaking him, demanding him to tell him Daniel’s location.

 

 

 

“Daniel is..” Sungwoon started but stopped midway. The words on the tip of his tongue but his voice refused to come out. He didn’t want to say it because like Jisung he didn’t believe the reality in front of them. But he had no choice but to accept it no matter how hard it may be.

 

 

 

“He’s what? Sungwoon just tell me where he is! I don’t have the time to be standing here when my husband is missing” Jisung said in frustration. His husband is still not home and Sungwoon apparently knows where he is but he won’t tell him. He was so tired, his body barely having the strength to hold him up. His head was spinning and he had to blink a couple of times to stop himself from falling. But his body could only take so much and he was slowly succumbing to his own weakness.

 

 

 

“JISUNG HYUNG!” Sungwoon screamed in shock as he watched the older’s body slowly start to fall. Sungwoon reach out his arms catching him before he could hit the ground. Sungwoon quickly carried Jisung to his car and drove to the nearest hospital, fear coursing through his body.

 

 

 

Jisung woke up to in an unfamiliar environment. He looked around the room, his unfocused gaze landing on the drip connected to his hand. What happened and why was he at the hospital?

 

 

 

“You’re awake finally! You scared me there hyung” a voice said from the door area.

 

 

 

“Why am I here? What happened?” Jisung questioned his voice weak. Sungwoon walked to Jisung’s bedside placing himself down on the chair.

 

 

 

“You fainted. The doctor said it was because of fatigue and stress” Sungwoon replied. Jisung released a deep sigh. He was so worried about Daniel that he forgot to eat yesterday and the stress of looking for him must’ve caught up to his body.

 

 

 

“Don’t tell Daniel I’m here. You know him, he’ll just worry and won’t let me out of his sight for a week” Jisung said giving Sungwoon a pleading look. Jisung saw Sungwoon close his eye and take a deep breath.

 

 

 

“Hyung, Daniel....he’s….” Sungwoon stopped his somber eyes meeting those of Jisung’s confused ones.  


 

 

  
"Daniel’s what? Where is he? Sungwoon where’s my husband" Jisung demanded. His eyes searching the room for any signs of his husband. He didn’t know why and how he got to the hospital but he was more concerned at the fact that Daniel was not around. It also didn’t help that he didn’t like the look on Sungwoon’s face.  


 

 

  
“It hurts me to say this but Daniel’s gone hyung..I’m sorry” Sungwoon whispered in a pain laced voice, his voice breaking as he spoke.  


 

 

  
"Where did he go then? When is he coming back? " Jisung questioned reaching over to his phone and quickly dialing a number he knew by heart. He listened as the phone rang twice, three times then the fourth but he got no answer. Jisung tried again, a weird unsettling feeling starting to pool at the pit of his stomach.  


 

 

  
 There was still no answer.  


 

 

  
Jisung felt his heart race. Daniel always picked up his calls and even if he couldn’t he would text him a short while later to let him know that he’ll call back. But he got no call nor text message. Where the heck is he and why wasn’t he answering his phone. And that was when he felt the panic rise from deep within him.  


 

 

  
"Hyung, as much as it hurts me to tell you this but...Daniels dead hyung. He’s been gone for a month now."  


 

 

  
No..no..nonono  


 

 

  
Jisung felt his heart stop beating at that moment. There was no way Daniel is dead. Sungwoon was lying. His Daniel is not dead. No. There was no way that was true. He was just with him the other night.  Jisung even kissed him goodnight like he did every other night. He felt Daniels arms wrap around him, his warm breath on his nape as he slept. He was there with him.   


Alive.

 

  
“Sungwoon that’s not funny. Now tell me where the hell my husband is” Jisung narrowed his eyes, not liking the joke.  


 

  
“Hyung I’m not lying, listen to m-“  


 

  
“Daniel! Daniel! Yah Kang Daniel, this isn’t funny anymore. Stop hiding already” Jisung shouted removing the drip that was connected in his arm, resulting to a trail of blood to drip down his arm. But Jisung didn’t care. Jisung forcefully opened the bathroom door expecting Daniel to jump out from inside.  


 

  
“Hyung! Your arm!”  


 

  
“Let go of me! Daniel!” Jisung shrugged Sungwoon’s hand opening other doors that he could see in the room but still no Daniel.  


 

  
“Is everything alright in here?” The nurse asked popping her head in the door after hearing the commotion. “Sir we need to clean up your arm, please return to the bed” The nurse said after seeing the trail of blood on Jisung’s arm.  


 

  
“Don’t touch me!” Jisung screamed moving his arm away from the two people, tears falling from his eyes but he didn’t bother wiping them away. Why wasn’t anyone answering his question? All he wanted to know was where Daniel is. And Jisung would die first rather than believe that Daniel is gone. Daniel wouldn’t leave him. No, he promised.

 

 

  
Jisung was still hysterical when two male nurses entered the room and held both of his arms restricting his movement. Jisung struggled screaming Daniel's name continuously that his throat started to hurt. Jisung felt them injecting something into his arm and soon Jisung felt his body go limp and his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy as if a heavy weight was put on it. Then before he knew it all he could see was darkness.  


__  
Daniel....you promised...  
  


 

  
Was the last thing Jisung thought of as the darkness overcame his tired and weary body.  
  


 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

  
Jisung woke up facing the same white wall, the same white ceiling, smelling the same smell of ammonia and iodoform. Jisung’s tired eyes landed on the small window at the far corner of the room. The once bright blue sky now dark and bleak. He must’ve slept a long time as he could remember waking up to a bright morning sky.  


 

  
Jisung felt a small weight on his left arm, turning his head he was met with the top of someone’s head. Jisung thought about who it could be when the memories from earlier returned to him. Jisung tried to call out Sungwoon’s name but his voice came out weak and raspy. It must’ve been from all the screaming and crying he had done earlier.   
 

 

  
“Sungwoon ah” he rasped out bring his right arm over gently shaking the younger awake. Sungwoon groaned as he slowly woke up from his deep sleep.  


 

  
“Hyung! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I’ll go tell the nurse that you’re awake” Sungwoon blurted as he realised that Jisung was awake. Jisung quickly grabbed Sungwoon’s hand when he saw the younger about to leave the room. Jisung felt a pinch in his chest. He felt guilty for making Sungwoon worry and he also felt apologetic about his actions earlier.  


 

  
“I’m sorry.. “Jisung quietly said making Sungwoon stop in his tracks. Sungwoon faced the older and his gaze softened. Jisung didn’t need to apologise because Sungwoon understood. Sungwoon knew just how much Kang Daniel meant to the older and he hated to be the one to tell him the truth. The truth hurts and Sungwoon just witnessed with his own two eyes just how much the truth could hurt. But he didn’t want to continue lying to Jisung. He knew that if he did Jisung would never recover and he would only get hurt more in the end.  


 

  
Sungwoon didn’t reply opting to wrap his arms around the older enveloping him in a big hug. That was all it took for Jisung to break down. Jisung cried in his best friend’s arms, the pain and heartbreak pouring out from him. And he did that for a while. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. He screamed until he couldn’t talk anymore. And he mourned. He mourned for his lost forever, for his youth. As if the sky heard his cries it started to rain. The soft sound of the raindrop as it grazed the glass windows seemed like it was harmonising with his cries creating a sorrowful melody. A melody of pain and heartbreak, a sad tune of acceptance and goodbyes. Music that Jisung hoped Daniel would hear.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung was packing some of his stuff when the doorbell rang. He was planning on going on a short vacation, to clear up his mind and hopefully dull the ache Daniel’s death brought. He was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

 

 

 

Jisung hesitantly opened the door and saw a man with a bouquet of flowers standing in front of his door.

 

 

 

“Delivery for Mr. Yoon Jisung” the man said looking at the phone in his hand. Jisung told the man that it was him. He signed his signature and took the flowers from the man, thanking him then closing the door behind him. Jisung looked at the flowers in his hands questionably. He didn’t remember ordering any flowers and he didn’t know anyone that would give him something like this either. Jisung’s eye caught the small envelope attached to the side of the wrapper. It was addressed to him. Jisung opened the letter not knowing what it could contain.  


 

 

 

_My forever Jisung hyung,_

 

Jisung’s eyebrow scrunched up in bewilderment. The small and fat writing on the page looking eerily familiar to him. The it hit him. Daniel. This was Daniel’s handwriting.

 

 

 

_Hyung, it’s me Daniel! (although you probably already knew that). You must be wondering what the heck this is but SURPRISE!! I know you hate surprises but I couldn’t help myself. Do you like it? They’re called primrose and even though I didn’t know what they meant the minute I saw them all I could think about is you. They’re beautiful aren’t they?_

 

 

 

You idiot. You already knew I don’t like surprises and yet you do things like this. Jisung let out a small laugh bringing the flowers to his nose, taking in a deep breath. Funny as it may sound, the flower smelled like Daniel. Jisung doesn’t mean that Daniel smelled like flowers but rather the smell reminded him of the younger. The sweet yet sharp scent reminding him of the smell of spring. And before he knew it he was already crying. He wasn’t sure about what brought it on, maybe it was the thought of Daniel smiling in joy as he picked these flowers or the thought that Daniel wasn’t here to give these to him personally or maybe it was the fact that his spring has left leaving him in the constant state of winter.

 

 

 

_I wish I was there to see your expression_

 

 

Jisung could imagine Daniel pouting like a child as he wrote this making him giggle.

 

 

 

_Let me guess, you’re crying again aren’t you? Aigoo our cry baby, what am I going to do with you?_

_Yes, I’m crying again, look Daniel the tears won’t stop_. _No matter how much I wipe them away it just won’t stop._ Jisung bit his lips resisting the sob that’s forcing its way out of his mouth. The once clean and crisp piece of paper now wet with his tears.

 

 

 

_Don’t cry hyung you know how much I hate it when you cry. Especially when I’m not there to wipe them for you, so please don’t cry **sad face.** Anyways, I just want to tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. I am a lucky guy for being able to say that Yoon Jisung is mine and I thank God every day for bringing the most perfect person to an imperfect person like me. You are the greatest gift any person could receive and up until now I still cannot believe that you chose to marry me. The day we got married was the best day of my life. It was the day where we finally became one. _

Jisung could feel the heat creep up his cheek, Daniel’s words sending warmth in the depths of his chest.

 

 

 

_You complete me. I know this sounds cheesy but hyung I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts to think of a life where Kang Daniel doesn’t coexist with Yoon Jisung. A life without Yoon Jisung is not worth living. I don’t think I’ll be able to love anyone else as much as I love you. You showed me what true love is and for that I cannot be anymore grateful. You’re like the sweetest form s**cide and I feel myself dying every time I’m in your arms. And I’ll keep on dying if it means I can drown in your love._

_Yoon Jisung, the reason of my existence, the spring to my winter. Thank you. I have so much to be thankful for but there’s not enough words to describe or express everything. But if there is one thing that I am the most thankful for, it’s that I was able to meet a person like you and love and be loved by you. You are my past, present and future and I am looking forward to spending infinity with you._

_I love you Yoon Jisung._

_From the ever most thankful Kang Daniel._

And that was when everything gushed out of Jisung’s body. The pain and longing that he tried to bottle up inside of him could be heard in voice as he cried. And Jisung let himself break down. He let himself mourn once again. His broken heart crying, calling out for the Daniel. Hoping and praying that he would come back. That this was all just a big joke and that when Jisung opened his eyes, Daniel would be beside him smiling at him with that child-like smile that he loved, sweetly whispering ‘I love you’ in his ears. He just wanted to go back to where everything was okay, when they were happy. When he still had his happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

  
Jisung pulled his scarf more covering the lower half of his face from the cold. The snow covered leaves crunching underneath his feet as he walked to the place he hadn’t visited since one month ago. Although he had only been here once his body remembered the way. It was as if there was a magnetic pull that was leading him to his destination and it wasn’t long until he reached the place.  


 

  
  
                                             **Kang Daniel**  
                                            1996-2018  
                             A loving husband, son and friend

  
  


 

Jisung placed the primrose that he bought from Daniel’s favourite flower shop down on the marble stone. Eternal love. The meaning behind the primrose flower and it was exactly what Jisung felt. His love for Daniel was eternal, the same as Daniel’s love for him is eternal.

 

 

  
  
“Did you wait long? I’m sorry I was late, it took me awhile to get here but I’m here now. Were you lonely? I’m sorry...you never liked being alone and yet I left you here all by yourself for such a long time” Jisung softly laughed brushing away leaves that had fallen on Daniel's tombstone “I’m such a bad husband. Is it cold up there? You better be wearing something warm because I’m not there to warm you up.” Jisung joked wiping the tear that managed to escaped. He didn’t want to cry, he had done so much of that in the last month and especially not here. Not in front of him.  


 

  
“I still remember that day very clearly. I see it when I close my eyes at night and when I open them in the morning. When I held your..” Jisung stopped his voice breaking. Daniel’s death playing in head like a horror movie on continuous replay. “when I held you dying body in my arms, that was the day I lost my reason to live. That was the moment I lost my heart. Taking your last breath you whispered I love you to me then you smiled. That smiled that I loved so much, the smile that made me fall, it was that same smile.” Jisung remembered screaming for help for anyone to save him but Daniel, he knew. He knew that his time was up and that’s why even though it was getting harder for him to breathe, even though he just wanted to sleep he wanted to let the older know just how much he loved him.

 

 

 

They tried to save him, they really did but he was gone. He left him. That was the day where Jisung gave up on life. He lived on denial refusing to believe the reality. Even until now  


 

 

“I’m going to be gone for a while, so be good up there okay” Jisung said wrapping his coat tightly around him when he felt the cold breeze “but I’ll be back soon. I love you so much you know that right. That’s why I’ll continue to live. I’ll live the remaining time I have and even though you’re not here I’ll always carry you in my heart. So wait for me so that we can finally live our forever. Wait for me my love.”

 

 

 

Jisung felt a soft weight on his hand. Turning his head, he saw a small white butterfly softly flapping its wings. Jisung smiled a genuine smile, he was here. He had always been here watching over him and protecting him. He may not be here physically but Jisung knew he had never left his side. Looking up to the bright sky he whispered the words that he knows Daniel would hear.

 

 

 

_Thank you, I love you and Happy Birthday my angel_

  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this after a long time so im sorry if its sucky lol  
> I didn't want to describe Daniel's death too much *coughcaraccidentcough* yeah
> 
> anyways leave your comments/criticisms below and happy nielsung week everyone ❤️


End file.
